Angelic Sadist
by petitprincess
Summary: Dan is a powerful ghost that has destroyed countless of cities, murdered thousands of people, and he loves what he That's all that's to him, right? Well, one brave woman believes there's a lot more to Boy she's in for a ride, isn't she? First Danny Phantom


**Okay, now this is my first Danny Phantom fic, so please be gentle. I'll even accept flames, as long as it's actual criticism. This story will most likely be in drabbles and will be switching between their relationships with each other. **_Italics means they aren't in a relationship. _**Bold means they are. But this chapter, they won't be in one. Anyway, I hoe you enjoy.**

_Chapter One: No one's heartless?_

* * *

She paced back forth in the lab, shaking her head, hand on her forehead, wondering why how she got wrapped up in this. On the walls there were several scorched-still smoking-marks on the wall, lab equipment broken and strewed across the floor, and a few holes in the wall here and there. The only thing that wasn't in such disarray was the Fenton Portal. 'What caused this' you may ask? One per…err…ghost: Dan. She had recently gotten in an argument with him; it was so stupid that she didn't even remember what it was about. She stopped and looked over at him. He was leaning against the metallic walls on the farthest side of the room, glaring daggers at her, his suit had a few holes and scorch marks on it. A sense of fear coursed through her body, but she didn't show it. Alaiyah's not the type of woman to back down from just a glare, but she's not stupid either. She fixed unkempt purple halter shirt, then her beige pants, and began walking towards him. As she got closer, she saw his appearance get more and more intimidating. His lips curled back into a snarl, eyes glow a dark crimson red, and his fangs looking deadlier than ever. She still kept a calm look on her face and kept a confident stroll, but on the inside she wanted to hide. She got close to him within an arm's length distance. She sighed and began, "I'm very sorry," her heavy British accent making her sound more apologetic, "I should've paid attention as to what I did."

She heard the full ghost mumble, "No shit," but she ignored it. She waited a bit longer to see if she would get a response, but all he did was stare at her. Staring, that seems to be the only communication that ever passed with each other, even when they first met it's been that way. She would do all the talking and he would just stare. _Stop staring at me and __**please**__ talk_, Alaiyah pleaded in her head. After a few seconds of silence, the specter moved around her and began walking towards the steps. Her cerulean blue eyes turned icy with hate, she turned and shouted, "Hey! You _are _going to help me clean this up!"

The only answer she got was a scoff. Her blue diamond necklace began glowing- bits of the power sparking off-and enveloped around her. Dan turned around to see his angel gone. No. He didn't mean _his_ _angel_, as in his lover or anything like that, he literally means an angel. Sure as hell didn't act like one. It seems a bit preposterous, but then again with a place that gets overrun by ghost, it makes some sense for there to be angels and- possibly -demons. Anyway, Dan let out a breath that he didn't realize he's been holding and turned back around to start walking again. But he was stopped when he saw an infuriated Alaiyah standing in front of him. Of course, he just stared at her. She growled, "Look I don't care about you hating me, what matters is that I'm supposed to change you…to _help_ you! I _know_ you don't want to be treated like your psychiatric patient," _despite that you need to be in an asylum_, "but you ignoring me isn't gonna help either one of us. So, tell me _something_…something that you want!"

She demanded to know what he wanted to at least get to know him. She already knows about the explosion, him getting separated from his human half, the encounter with Danny, trying to get Danny to change into him, everything! But, she felt like there was something more to him than just that. _I know you are more than what you seem to be, if you just speak!_ Alaiyah shouted in her head. After a few moments, Dan finally answered, but it wasn't what she hoped for. "I want you dead," was his answer. **THAT **WAS HIS ANSWER! She only groaned in anger and he only smirked in amusement. He absolutely loved seeing her infuriated, it made there sessions more enjoyable. She pressed on even further, but still kept a calm tone, "That's not what I mean and you know it!"

She took a breath and continued, "I know you still have heart, Dan."

He rolled his eyes and retorted, "That's where your wrong, harpy."

Look at that, he gave Alaiyah a nickname. Yaaaaaaay. She pushed aside the nickname and rolled her eyes. "Dan, no one is heartless. Not even…" she placed a hand on his chest and stopped in mid-speech. She looked up at him and he only gave her an expressionless look. She place another hand on his chest, glanced up, his expression still the same and she put her head on the hard chest. Silence, that's what she heard. Not a sound inside the full ghost's body and it made her…sad. She slowly moved her off his chest and looked back up at him. Dan saw the hurt in her eyes and knew what she was thinking. He said, "Look I'm dead, it only makes sense for me not to have-"

He got interrupted by arms wrapping around his torso. She slowly pulled away and said, "I'll clean up in here. You may leave."

He only looked at for a little while, but decided on not understanding her mind. He sighed and walked up the lab stairs. Once she heard the door close, she whispered, "If I could change the past for you Daniel, I would. I'm sorry."

Of course she knew that the reason his heart has ceased because he's dead, but she can't help but feel that he's still hurting inside. "I'll help you, I promise," she reassured to the air around her.

* * *

**Sorry if Alaiyah's behavior is somewhat Jazz-like. But, that'll change as the drabbles go on. I really hope this was...okay. Again flames are wanted as long as it's actual criticism. Sorry if Dan seems a little OOC here, but I kinda of wanted to give him more character than just him being a sadistic, murdering, narcissistic, prick. Again first time, please don't be too rude and tell me if you want this to continue. Not sure how often this'll update, but it will get updated. All right, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Danny Phantom...DAMN YOU BUTCH! I only own Alaiyah.**


End file.
